My Life is Different : Side Story
by Nagisa Yuuki
Summary: Side story fic multichap "My Life is Different"


Ada banyak banget yang pm nagi minta dibikinin sequel MLID, masalahnya fic itu udah tamat dan nagi paling ga bakat bikin lanjutan cerita, jadinya saya buat side story untuk hadiah ulang tahun sasuke sekaligus meramaikan hari spesial chara favorit kita ini. Muehehe... Tapi jangan sedih, nagi akan berusaha buat sequelnya kalau bisa, cuma ga panjang-panjang chapternya. Itupun juga ga janji cepet publish ya syukur-syukur pas tanggal 23 sih selesainya, soalnya saya punya beberapa rencana cerita baru. Tinggal pilih aja genre dan temanya. Pokoknya sesuka hati readers sajalah. Nagi paling suka membuat sesuatu yang direquest apalagi ditantang. Hohoho...

Udah sekian dulu bacotannya. Langsung silahkan scrool kebawah :)

.

.

 **Disclaimer**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **My Life is Different : Extra Chapter Fanfiction**

 **Written by : Nagisa Yuuki**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), dll.**

.

.

"Mmm-eughh..." Sesosok remaja yang masih bergelung nyaman dibawah selimut meleguh panjang saat membalikan posisi tidurnya menjadi arah menyamping membelakangi jendela. Tubuh serta wajahnya tersembunyi dibalik selimut tebal berwarna biru gelap tanpa motif, hanya sejumput rambut hitam yang menyembul dari dalam sana.

Suasana pagi kali ini bisa dikatakan sunyi, gemericik sisa tetesan air hujan berbaur dalam embun pagi yang menyebarkan bau basah. Tak lama setelah rintik hujan berhenti, pintu kamar bercat coklat tua tersebut mulai terbuka dari luar. Sesosok pria paruh baya yang masih sangat gagah dan tampan memasukan dirinya ke dalam ruangan dengan senyum lembut di bibir.

Ia menduduki tepian kasur tepat dihadapan gundukan selimut berisi seorang remaja berusia 15 tahun yang masih tertidur lelap. Lagi-lagi beliau tersenyum kian lebar disertai kikikan geli ketika menyingkap kain dari wajah putranya yang memiliki raut tidur imut dan menggemaskan. Dijawilnya hidung bangir sang remaja disusul cubitan gemas di pipi dan mendapati si empunya menggeliat diatas kasur dengan mata yang masih terpejam erat.

"Eummmh.." Sang putra meleguh lagi, wajahnya mengerut lucu sesaat, kemudian kembali tenang seolah tidurnya tidak terlalu terganggu oleh keusilan sang ayah barusan.

"Sasuke, bangun... Ini sudah pagi..." Akhirnya si pria bersuara. Dihusapnya surai kehitaman milik anaknya yang berantakan selembut mungkin. Melihat ekspresi lugu yang terpancar dalam raut Sasuke, hampir-hampir ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan tawanya. Rasanya gemas bukan main hingga tak mampu baginya untuk menghentikan cubitan yang ia lancarkan di pipi chubby si bungsu.

Anaknya lagi-lagi meleguh, menggeliat sebentar lalu berusaha membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang berat. Beberapa kecupan mendarat diwajah serta kepalanya.

"Ayah?" Gumam Sasuke yang masih belum sepenuhnya terbangun dari alam mimpi. Onyx kelamnya mengerjap pelan dengan gestur bangun tidur yang menggemaskan.

"Bangunlah ini sudah pagi, pukul 7 pagi tepatnya." Fugaku memperingati. Terlihat dahi putih Sasuke mengernyit bingung. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jam dinding dan benar saja waktu memang menunjukan pukul 7 pagi.

"Ayah ingin mengajakku lari pagi lagi?" Tanyanya serak disertai aksen menguap dan tampak enggan mengangkat kepalanya dari bantal, sementara Fugaku sendiri masih sibuk membelai dan menciuminya, membuat Sasuke semakin enggan untuk melenyapkan kenyaman yang diberikan sang ayah padanya.

Fugaku yang mendengarnya mulai terkekeh. Kepalanya menunduk lalu menggesekan hidungnya dengan hidung Sasuke. Bukannya menarik sang putra untuk bangun, dia malah membaringkan dirinya tepat disamping Sasuke dan saling berhadapan dengan berbagi hembusan napas yang menerpa wajah masing-masing.

"Kau lupa ini hari apa?"

Sasuke mengernyit bingung, otaknya dipaksa mengingat akan sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak ia ketahui apa maksud dari perkataan ayahnya. "Setahuku sih hari senin. Memangnya ada apa dengan hari ini?"

Kecupan singkat kembali mendarat di pipi dan kening Sasuke. "Ini tanggal berapa?" Tanyanya lagi, dan tetap saja Sasuke tak mampu mengingat sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan hari ini.

"Um, 14 juni. Seingatku ulang tahun kakak sudah lewat saat tanggal 7 juni kemarin, dan aku sama sekali tidak ingat ada sesuatu yang spesial pada hari ini," Sahutnya lugu, meski begitu Fugaku dapat melihat kebingungan dari ekspresi mengantuk Sasuke.

"Yakin? Tidak ada sesuatu yang spesial?"

Dan Sasuke hanya mengangguk walau agak ragu. Sesungguhnya dia takut melupakan sesuatu yang penting sampai menyebabkan Fugaku marah lagi padanya. Meskipun sejak insiden pencangkokan ginjal dan momen permintaan maaf sang ayah, beliau sudah tidak pernah lagi bersikap kasar maupun kejam padanya.

Fugaku benar-benar telah berubah 180 derajat menjadi figur seorang ayah yang seharusnya. Penuh naluri kebapak'an, lembut, penyayang, selalu tersenyum disegala situasi, tidak pernah absen untuk mendekap dan menciuminya, dan yang lebih penting mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama setelah kejadian itu. Jadi rasanya memang tidak mungkin sih kalau Fugaku akan menyiksanya lagi seperti dulu.

Lensa cakrawala malam milik Sasuke berpendar sesaat dalam lamunannya, sibuk merecap sesuatu yang tiba-tiba terpintas dalam otaknya. Kejadian lampau yang sampai kini memang masih terbayang. Kalau tidak salah waktu itu kejadiannya hampir sama seperti pagi ini, cuma bedanya Fugaku membangunkannya dengan cara kasar. Beliau masuk kedalam kamarnya dengan wajah murka. Entah mengapa, yang jelas Sasuke ingat sekali ketika tubuhnya yang masih bersembunyi didalam selimut, ditarik kasar lalu dihempaskan kelantai dingin.

 _"Ouch!" Hanya erangan yang keluar dari mulutnya saat itu. Kesadaran dirinya masih setipis benang, gara-gara flu yang dideritanya membuat kepalanya sakit dan badannya demam tinggi._

 _"Mau sampai kapan kau tidur dasar pemalas! Lihat, ini sudah jam berapa?!" Hardik Fugaku, tangannya menarik rahang Sasuke kasar dan menghadapkannya kearah jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul 7 pagi lewat hampir setengah jam._

 _Sasuke gemetar dibuatnya, dia terlalu banyak tidur dan mengkonsumsi obat pereda flu sampai mendapatkan efek samping mengantuk sebegini parahnya. Iapun menjawab takut-takut. Suaranya gugup dan pelan. "Se-sekolah hari ini kan li-libur ayah, dan-dan aku-"_

 _"Omong kosong dengan sekolahmu! Memangnya aku perduli?! Siapapun yang hidup dilingkunganku harus menuruti aturan yang kubuat. Seenaknya saja kau malas-malasan sementara yang lain sibuk bekerja. Kau pikir dengan berpura-pura sakit aku akan iba, hah?!" Satu geplakan mendarat dikepala bagian belakang Sasuke. Kerasnya pukulan itu menambah rasa pusing yang berdentam-dentam dikepala._

 _"A-aku tidak pura-pura," Cepat-cepat Sasuke menggeleng, walau setelahnya ia menyesal karna hal itu semakin menyebabkan kepalanya pusing tak tertahankan._

 _"Kau memangnya sakit apa? Cuma flu ringan kan? Dasar manja! Kau itu masih bisa bergerak, jangan berlagak seperti orang berpenyakit parah! atau kau memang ingin kubuat semakin parah?"_

 _"Ti-tidak," Sasuke mundur beberapa langkah, ia masih terduduk dilantai sementara Fugaku berdiri menjulang dihadapannya. "Ma-maaf... Ugh! Maafkan aku..." Bibirnya mengeluarkan erangan karna kepalanya sakit lagi. "Ke-kepalaku sa-saki-"_

 _"Ck, alasan!" Bantah Fugaku, tiba-tiba menyela sambil membentak perkataan Sasuke yang terputus. "Kau ingin istirahat? Kau sakit kan? Sini kau! biar kuantar ketempat pembaringan yang nyaman!" Dengan segera ia menarik kerah belakang piyama Sasuke. Menyeretnya tanpa belas kasihan dan memaksanya untuk berjalan._

 _"Ssss...sa-sa..kit!" Setetes cairan bening mengalir dari sudut matanya. Sasuke tidak berani memberontak, ia memilih diam dan menuruti keinginan ayahnya, walau sejujurnya hatinya merasa cemas juga takut. Ingin dia berlari sejauh-jauhnya dari sini tapi itu tidak mungkin dilakukan._

 _Tubuh ringkih berkulit pucat kemerahan karna demam itu terus saja diseret kesudut lorong lantai 2, lalu tak lama didepan sana ada sebuah tangga yang menuju balkon lantai 3, tempat para pelayan menjemur selimut dan sebagainya. Sasuke tetap diam membiarkan dirinya diseret meski airmata sudah tergenang karna menahan sakit juga takut._

 _Sesampainya diatas, Fugaku lekas mendorongnya sampai menghantam pembatas balkon yang terbuat dari dinding tapi dibagian atasnya terdapat besi berukuran besar sebagai pegangannya._

 _"Ampuni aku ayah. Ampuni aku... aku mengaku salah, aku tidak akan mengulanginya. Sumpah ayah... aku berjanji karna itu tolong maafkan aku..." Suara Sasuke terdengar sumbang dalam tangisnya, ia terisak ketakutan. Dilihatnya cuaca diluar tampak mendung dan hujan deras mengguyur hingga membungkus udara sekitar menjadi dingin sampai menusuk ketulang-tulang. Sasuke menggigil, sibuk memeluk tubuhnya sendiri untuk mencari kehangatan._

 _Beliau yang mendengar permohonan anaknya hanya mendelik, lalu menyeringai saat melihat Sasuke terbatuk-batuk karna gejala flu-nya masih ada. Fugaku meraih seutas tali kemudian melilitkannya pada pergelangan tangan Sasuke._

 _"Aku mau diapakan ayah? Tolong maafkan aku... Aku mohon..." Firasat buruknya memperingati, dia memelas penuh harap tapi tidak mendapatkan respon apapun dari Fugaku. Setelah tangan Sasuke terikat, Fugaku mengaitkan ujung tali yang masih tersisa setengahnya kearah besi pembatas balkon._

 _"Ayah?" Panggil Sasuke serak. Fugaku berbalik dan menatapnya tajam, sebuah seringai yang terpahat dibibirnya belum sirna sejak tadi, semakin lama malah semakin melebar. Sesuai insting Sasuke menyeret tubuhnya untuk mundur tapi tangannya yang terikat menyulitkannya untuk terbebas dari sana. "Ayah aku mohon..." Sekali lagi ia bersuara tetap saja diabaikan. Fugaku dengan tenangnya berjalan menghampiri Sasuke dan menarik kedua lengannya untuk berdiri._

 _"Ayah?"_

 _"Kau masih sakit kan?" Tanya Fugaku kalem. Sasuke tak bergeming, degup jantungnya terpompa cepat sampai ia merasa sesak. "Kau butuh istirahat kan?" Masih dengan nada pertanyaan yang sama, kali ini Sasuke mengangguk agak ragu. "Hahaha..." Fugaku malah tertawa. Ditepuknya pipi Sasuke agak kasar._

 _"Tentu saja aku paham. Sangat paham. Karna itu akan kuberikan sedikit kemurahan hatiku padamu wahai iblis pembawa sial!" Mimik wajahnya berubah drastis menjadi menyeramkan. Sasuke tersentak dan buru-buru berniat menghindar tapi sekali lagi tangannya telah terikat pada besi pembatas hingga ia tidak bisa kabur._

 _"Jangan... Jangan sakiti aku. Aku akan melakukan apapun ayah. Apapun." Sasuke mengiba pada ayahnya, ia meminta sedikit saja belas kasihan dari pria tak berperasaan macam Fugaku. Dan tentu saja hal itu amatlah percuma._

 _"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu," Dibelainya kasar wajah Sasuke. Tangannya mencengkeram lengan putranya 'sedikit' kuat hingga membekas tapak tangannya dikulit putih Sasuke. "Aku hanya ingin mengistirahatkanmu. Nah tidurlah sepuasmu, aku tidak akan mengganggu ketenanganmu lagi."_

 _Berbagai spekulatif dalam otaknya melontarkan ribuan pertanyaan juga memikirkan banyaknya kemungkinan terburuk dari perkataan ayahnya. Ketika ia ingin menggerakan bibirnya hendak bertanya, selembar plester yang baru saja diambil Fugaku dari gulungannya membungkam mulut Sasuke._

 _"Waktunya istirahat manusia sampah!" Geraman suaranya menciptakan jutaan ketakutan dalam diri Sasuke. Suara ayahnya mendadak berat dan penuh ancaman. Ia hanya mampu menggeleng serta mengguman, tapi apa daya ia tak mampu berkelit dari tenaga besar Fugaku yang melemparnya dari balkon lantai 3._

 _"Hmmmffhh!" Tangan Sasuke yang terikat tergantung diatas kepalanya begitu juga dengan tubuhnya yang tak mampu berpijak dari ketinggian lantai 3 rumahnya. Sasuke bergerak panik. Keinginannya untuk meronta ia urungkan. Seutas tali yang menyangga bobot tubuhnya mana mungkin bisa bertahan jika tergesek-gesek nanti. Dia masih terlalu takut membayangkan kematian mengerikan karna jatuh dari lantai 3. Tubuhnya pasti hancur begitu juga dengan tempurung kepalanya._

 _"Apa kau sudah menikmati dispensasi dariku?" Cibir Fugaku dari atas, beliau bersandar pada pembatas balkon sambil memainkan ujung tali pengikat Sasuke._

 _"Hmmmppp!" Sasuke menggeleng-geleng ketakutan. Siraman hujan deras mengguyur dirinya sampai basah kuyup. Udara dingin disertai semprotan air alam yang membabi buta menyebabkan Sasuke menggigil semakin kencang. Ia cengkeram kuat-kuat tali yang mengikat tangannya diatas kepala, berniat menahan tubuhnya kalau-kalau ikatan itu terlepas dan tubuhnya tergelincir kebawah._

 _"Kau menyukainya? Baguslah..." Tawa bengis Fugaku mengudara. Perlahan ia beranjak dari posisinya dan meninggalkan Sasuke dalam keadaan tergantung diluar pembatas balkon. Kondisi fisiknya yang sedang terkena flu pasti akan demam lagi mengingat dirinya terguyur hujan deras sedemikian parahnya. Bahkan airmata yang mengalir dari kelenjar bola matanya seakan tersamarkan oleh tetesan hujan dari langit gelap._

 _Hari ini adalah salah satu dari ribuan penderitaan lain dalam hidup Sasuke. Dia selalu sial jika ada Fugaku didekatnya, atau lebih tepatnya Fugaku sengaja membuat Sasuke sial kemudian menyiksanya pelan-pelan._

"Sasuke..." Suara panggilan sang ayah membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke, tangan yang dulu selalu memukulnya kini sedang beralih tugas untuk menyeka wajah lusuh Sasuke sehabis bangun tidur. Ayahnya sudah berubah, sekarang tak pernah berbuat kasar lagi padanya, beliau selalu mendekap dan membelainya sepanjang waktu.

"Hari ini bukankah hari pertama memasuki semester ajaran baru? Kau seharusnya pergi ke sekolah untuk melihat pengumuman nilai serta pembagian kelas kan? Apa jangan-jangan semangatmu untuk belajar telah menurun sampai kau menjadi lupa?"

Obsidian miliknya menerawang sejenak, terpekur, tersirat ketidak-yakinan dalam tatapannya. Sasuke termangu, memandang ayahnya selama beberapa saat hanya untuk memastikan kesungguhan dalam ucapan beliau.

 _"Ingat, satu minggu. Jangan mencoba-coba untuk kabur atau aku akan menambah hukumanmu."_

 _Sasuke mengangguk tanpa berani memadang kilatan benci yang terpancar dari onyx kelam ayahnya. "Aku mengerti."_

 _Duak!_

 _Satu tendangan menghantam pinggang Sasuke sampai ia terjatuh. "Jangan hanya mengerti tapi harus kau lakukan! Ini adalah perjanjian yang telah kau sepakati! Aku akan membiarkan kau mengikuti ujianmu yang terakhir setelah itu pendidikanmu akan kucabut!" Bentaknya tepat dihadapan wajah Sasuke yang tengah meringis memegangi pinggangnya. "Dengar kan brengsek?! Satu minggu setelah itu kau akan kembali keruang kurunganmu seumur hidup!"_

Kenapa ia jadi mengingat perjanjian itu lagi. Sasuke menggeleng tanpa sadar. Berusaha menepis ingatan lampau sebelum dirinya hampir mati karna penculikan. Ia memejamkan matanya dengan tegukan ludah yang serasa kering ditenggorokan. Dan tak lama setelahnya, dengan penuh keberanian ia tatap kembali lensa serupa miliknya dengan sedikit ragu.

"Aku... bukankah aku... sudah tidak... a-aku kan sudah berhen-" Satu jari telunjuk membungkam bibir mungil Sasuke. Ia tak berniat melanjutkan ucapannya karna mendapatkan isyarat diam dari ayahnya.

"Kau akan tetap bersekolah. Setinggi apapun tingkat yang kau mau, dimanapun itu, atau serendah apapun nilai yang kau dapat, ayah tidak akan mempermasalahkannya lagi. Ayah hanya ingin kau bahagia dengan jalan pilihanmu kini nak, ayah tidak akan pernah menentang atau memaksakan sesuatu yang tidak kau sukai lagi. Meskipun beasiswamu nanti dicabut, ayah yang akan membiayainya semahal apapun biayanya. Jadi lupakan tentang perjanjian konyol kita dulu. Itu adalah hal paling bodoh yang pernah ayah sepakati. Bukankah ayah sudah berjanji, ayah akan menjadi ayah yang baik untukmu?" Fugaku meraih tangan kiri Sasuke yang tergeletak pasrah didepan dada dan menyatu dengan tangan kanan, diarahkannya pada bibirnya lalu mengecupnya dalam.

"Maafkan ayah..." Nada penyesalan yang sama dengan yang diucapkan beliau 2 minggu lalu setelah Sasuke pingsan pasca operasi. Senyum _angelic_ Sasuke mengembang indah, dia mengangguk haru, lantas segera memeluk ayahnya yang sekarang sudah balik mendekapnya dengan sejuta kasih sayang.

"Terima kasih ayah... Aku tidak akan pernah mengecewakan ayah lagi." Sasuke mengatakannya dengan bibir yang bergetar, kedua matanya memanas dan akhirnya ia tak mampu untuk menahan tangisnya.

"Sejujurnya kau tidak pernah mengecewakan ayah, Sasuke. Sekalipun. Sama sekali tidak. Justru setelah ayah pikir-pikir kau selalu membanggakan, hanya ayah saja yang tidak sadar. Lebih tepatnya ayah menutup mata dari segala usaha kerasmu selama ini. Maaf..." Fugaku mengecup puncak kepala Sasuke yang berada didalam dekapannya penuh sesal. "Ayah tidak pernah menjadi ayah yang baik untukmu."

Sasuke menggeleng cepat, ia melepaskan pelukannya untuk menatap iris mata Fugaku lekat-lekat. "Tidak, bagiku ayah tetap yang terbaik sekaligus yang terhebat. Manusia itu sangat rentan pada kekhilafan ayah, akupun juga bisa melakukan kesalahan fatal suatu saat nanti, dan mungkin saja ayah akan kecewa padaku jika hal itu benar terjadi. Yang kulihat sekarang ini dengan mataku tetaplah seorang figur ayah yang kukagumi, ayah yang luar biasa, ayah yang selalu menjadi inspirasi dan motivasiku selama aku hidup. Bagiku kau yang sekarang maupun yang dulu tetaplah sama, sama-sama pria hebat yang kusayangi."

Betapa ucapan polos itu menggetarkan hati seorang Fugaku. Dia amat bangga, merasa terharu, sangat tersanjung, dan juga bangga akan kebesaran hati Sasuke. Putranya adalah titisan malaikat yang dikirimkan Tuhan untuknya melalui rahim sang terkasih, Mikoto Uchiha. Betapa ia sangat beruntung memiliki malaikat kecilnya ini, tidak hanya berwajah manis dan tampan tapi hatinya juga benar-benar seputih salju. Fugaku bahkan berkali-kali mengikrarkan janji didalam hati untuk melakukan apapun demi membahagiakan anak yang selama ini begitu ia sia-siakan.

Senyuman yang terukir diwajah anak bungsunya tidak akan ia biarkan menghilang lagi dengan banyaknya penderitaan juga kesedihan yang ia torehkan padanya selama dia hidup. Kali ini akan ia pastikan Sasuke akan tertidur dengan penuh kebahagian hingga hanya mimpi indah dengan sejuta senyuman menawan yang terpatri diwajah lelapnya. Itulah hal yang seharusnya ia lakukan sejak dulu, ketika Sasuke baru lahir, sesuai janji yang diberikannya terhadap mendiang istrinya dulu. Janji yang tidak pernah ia tepati sampai menyebabkan putranya menderita dan tidurnya selalu dihiasi berbagai mimpi buruk.

Bahkan rasanya melihat lengkungan kurva manis diwajah Sasuke sekarang masih belum cukup untuk menebus semua dosa-dosa dan kesalahannya dimasa lalu. Fugaku menginginkan yang lebih, karna ia sudah terlanjur mencintai senyum tawa si bungsu Uchiha.

Dulu dialah yang selalu menyelipkan duga maupun tangis dihidup Sasuke. Putranya sudah terlalu banyak menderita karna keegoisan serta kekejaman dirinya. Mana mungkin anak semanis ini adalah pembawa malapetaka atau... pembunuh? Sungguh kebodohan yang tidak termaafkan sudah memperlakukannya dengan buruk dan juga mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat jahat pada Sasuke.

 _"Ah, Sasuke ya?" Tegur seorang pria berambut pirang panjang berkuncir dengan senyuman ramah. Baru saja Sasuke pulang sekolah dan tak sengaja melewati ruang tamu, tahu-tahu ia sudah disapa oleh seseorang, dan sialnya orang itu adalah teman bisnis Fugaku._

 _Dengan gugup ia mengangguk ragu-ragu. Itu merupakan tindakan spontanitasnya saja. Niatnya tadi ia ingin berlari kekamarnya saat mengetahui pandangan menusuk sang ayah padanya beberapa detik lalu. Kenapa ia bisa seceroboh ini? Seharusnya ia berhati-hati dulu sebelum melangkah masuk sehingga tidak ada yang melihatnya tadi._

 _"Kau benar Sasuke kan? Wah, sudah besar rupanya. Dulu kau itu masih sangat kecil saat pertama kali aku berkunjung kesini. Kalau tidak salah usiamu baru 3 tahun, dan masih digendong-gendong oleh Itachi. Kau pasti tidak ingat ya?"_

 _Sasuke memoles senyum tipis yang terkesan dipaksakan lalu mengangguk kaku._

 _"Kau sekarang bersekolah di KHS? Kebetulan anak paman juga bersekolah disana. Apa kau mengenal anak paman? Namanya Ino Yamanaka."_

 _"Y-ya," Akhirnya Sasuke bersuara. "Dia... teman sekelas..ku." Ucapnya terbata._

 _"Syukurlah... semoga saja kalian bisa berteman baik disekolah."_

 _"Um, maaf... aku... harus permisi sekarang." Sesopan mungkin Sasuke melepaskan rangkulan paman Inoichi. Kalau tidak melihat aura mematikan Fugaku dan tatapan membunuh darinya, Sasuke pasti tidak akan sadar kalau ayahnya tengah berusaha mengusirnya dari s_ ana tanpa diketahui para tamu bisnisnya.

 _"Kenapa terburu-buru? Tidak mau bergabung dengan kami? obrolan kami juga cukup santai kok tidak berhubungan dengan bisnis. Dulu Itachi suka sekali berbaur dan bercengkerama bersama kami." Jelas Inoichi yang diberi anggukan setuju dari para tamu lainnya yang berjumlah 3 orang._

 _"A-aku-"_

 _"Maaf Inoichi, dia sedang tidak enak badan dan harus beristirahat total karna belum sembuh benar," Sela Fugaku yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri dan merebut Sasuke dengan cengkeraman yang menyakitkan pada bahunya. Fugaku mendelik pada Sasuke. "Sebaiknya kau kembali kekamarmu." Walau terkesan pelan tetapi terselip nada geraman dalam ucapannya. Sasuke tahu itu, dan dia hanya menunduk sembari meringis menahan sakit._

 _"Begitu? Sayang sekali. Padahal aku baru saja bertemu dengan putra bungsumu itu. Kau tahu Fugaku, dia sangat berkharisma seperti Itachi, walau masih muda tapi dia sudah setampan ini. Wajahnya mengingatkanku dengan Mikoto, tapi kurasa ketegasan dan kecerdasannya mirip kau." Puji Inoichi. Fugaku hanya tertawa hambar, ia menepuk-nepuk kepala Sasuke dan diiringi dengan remasan yang semakin kuat pada bahunya._

 _"Ya, tentu saja. Oh, aku harus permisi sebentar untuk mengantarnya kekamar. Ayo!" Ia menyeret paksa Sasuke tapi terlihat halus didepan teman-teman koleganya. Sesampainyanya didepan tangga, Fugaku lekas mendorong dan menendangnya sampai menghantam anak tangga._

 _"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Sentaknya dengan suara pelan tapi terkesan berbahaya. Sasuke meringkuk diatas anak tangga sembari meringis memegangi punggung juga perutnya yang terhantam._

 _"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu kalau ada tamu. Aku tidak sengaja ayah... Sungguh!"_

 _"Bullshit! Omong kosong! Kau sengaja ingin membuatku malu karna kehadiranmu kan? Ingat, kau itu aib! seperti halnya sebuah kotoran yang menjijikan!" Fugaku menendang tubuh anaknya lagi sampai Sasuke tak bisa menahan tangisnya. Bukan karna kekerasan fisik yang ia terima tapi lebih pada perkataan beliau yang membuatnya terhina juga tertohok._

 _Bagaimana mungkin seorang ayah mengatakan hal seperti itu pada putranya? Tapi untuk kasus Sasuke beda, dia tidak pernah dianggap anak dalam keluarga ini. Bagi Fugaku, Sasuke itu layaknya sampah yang mengotori nama keluarganya._

Lamunan Fugaku terputus saat mendengar Sasuke menguap didalam dekapannya. Ia memberikan senyuman teduhnya lagi seraya mengusap surai kehitaman putra bungsunya.

"Ayah tidak akan mungkin kecewa karna ayah yakin kau selalu melakukan yang terbaik. Kalaupun kau salah, ayah tidak akan memarahimu lagi tapi yang ayah lakukan adalah ini," Dipeluknya Sasuke sembari mengusap punggungnya lembut. "Ngomong-ngomong kenapa aku baru sadar kalau kau ini pintar merayu, huh?" Cibir Fugaku, jarinya dengan usil menarik gemas hidung bangir Sasuke.

Si bungsu merajuk. Bibirnya mengerucut imut. "Aku tidak merayu," Sanggahnya sambil menepis halus jawilan pada hidungnya.

"Oh baiklah... Kalau begitu kau sangat menggemaskan sampai rasanya aku ingin memakanmu hidup-hidup!" Fugaku pura-pura memasang wajah sadis namun gagal. Apapun ekspresi yang diberikannya sekarang tidak akan mampu membuat Sasuke takut, yang ada bungsu kesayangannya itu malah tertawa geli karna melihatnya.

"Jelek sekali..."

"Apa? Dasar bocah nakal yang manis!" Gigitan yang terbalut oleh bibir menyerang bahu kiri Sasuke sampai membuatnya menggeliat kegelian. Suara tawa lepas Sasuke menggema diseisi ruangan kamarnya. Ia kesulitan untuk melepaskan diri karna sang ayah sudah menahan tubuhnya dengan cara mendekapnya erat-erat.

Puas membuat Sasuke lemas tak berkutik, kali ini Fugaku yang tertawa. Ia mengacak-acak rambut Sasuke dan kembali mendekapnya untuk menghirup aroma tubuh sang buah hati.

"Orang yang belum mandi itu harusnya bau,"

"Aku tidak bau,"

"Hn, kau tidak bau tapi sangat wangi," Ditenggelamkannya wajah diantara ceruk leher Sasuke, aroma mint manis putranya sanggup membuat jiwanya seakan tentram. "Mandi sana!" Titahnya, anehnya Fugaku malah semakin mempererat dekapannya.

"Ayah?"

"Hn?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa mandi kalau ayah memelukku terus?"

"Kalau begitu nanti saja,"

"Huh?" Sasuke memasang raut polos ketika mendengar ucapan ayahnya. "Tadi menyuruhku mandi sekarang bilang nanti saja. Lalu yang benar yang mana?"

Hembusan napas hangat Fugaku ketika tertawa terasa menggelitik lehernya yang sensitif. "Hmm, yang benar kau mandi setelah ayah puas memelukmu, setelah itu ayah akan mengantarmu kesekolah nanti. Sekarang tidur saja sebentar lagi, masih jam 7 ini kan?"

Mau tidak mau Sasuke mengangguk, sesungguhnya dia juga masih sangat mengantuk akibat harus menemani Itachi bergadang semalam suntuk hanya untuk menonton pertandingan sepak bola. Sasuke memang tidak keberatan, dia justru senang bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama kakaknya untuk menonton bersama, walau sesudahnya ia langsung tepar diatas kasur, dan faktanya dia baru saja tertidur beberapa jam yang lalu. Ditambah lagi pelukan posesif ayahnya membuat ia kian nyaman untuk tidur. Alhasil Sasuke kembali memejamkan mata dan langsung terlelap dalam hitungan detik.

Suara dengkuran halus pada gendang telinganya, mengalihkan perhatian Fugaku pada wajah damai Sasuke. Raut tidurnya yang begitu imut menggerakan jari-jari tangannya untuk membelai ataupun mencubit pipi Sasuke. Segera saja ia terkekeh geli, sembari memandang, ibu jari miliknya mengusap pelan tulang hidung Sasuke. Gerakan sang ayah terhadap wajahnya rupanya semakin menyamankan tidurnya.

Beliau tertawa sendu. Seharusnya ia melakukan ini sejak dulu, bukan menyakiti Sasuke sampai membuatnya menderita. Hidup si bungsu selalu diwarnai dengan rasa sakit, penyiksaan, tangis, dan juga darah. Harus ia akui dia sungguh kejam dan keterlaluan. Bahkan berulang kali ia melukai perasaan sang buah hati hingga hancur berkeping-keping.

 _Kemarahan yang besar membawa langkahnya menghampiri putra termudanya didalam kamar. Tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, Fugaku lekas membuka dan membantingnya sampai menimbulkan suara berisik yang memekakan telinga. Sasuke yang pada saat itu tengah belajar sampai terkejut mendengarnya. Ketika ia berbalik untuk melihat kearah pintu, sebuah tamparan melayang kearah pipinya. Sasuke mematung, ia terlalu shock dan sukar memproses apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi disini. Tetapi tatapan murka Fugaku berhasil membuatnya bungkam._

 _"Gara-gara kau aku jadi dipermalukan seperti ini! Brengsek!" Kepalan tangannya menyerang tulang pipih Sasuke hingga sang anak terlempar kesamping lalu meringis. "Gara-gara kau yang dengan lancangnya menampakan diri diruang tamu. Apa bagusnya sampah hina sepertimu sampai orang-orang berani mengagung-agungkanmu dihadapanku. Aku benar-benar muak! Kau memang penjilat iblis kecil... kau itu seperti halnya parasit! Enyahlah! Kau sangat mengganggu, merusak pemandanganku dengan wajah jelekmu itu!"_

 _"Maaf... a-a..ku-"_

 _"Maaf? Apa maafmu bisa membalikan keadaan? Apa maafmu bisa mengembalikan istriku dan juga kebahagiaan keluargaku? Sekali pembunuh tetaplah pembunuh! Seharusnya kau yang mati bukan Mikoto! Seharusnya kau tidak ada... aku menyesal sudah membiarkanmu hidup, pembunuh!"_

 _Hati yang terluka seolah dicubit kuat-kuat dari dalam. Hanya menangis yang bisa Sasuke lakukan untuk mengikis sedikit duka yang menggenangi hidupnya. Dia menerima segala cacian dan hinaan ayahnya dan menangis dalam diam. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam berusaha menyembunyikan raut pedihnya dari Fugaku._

 _"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan? Haruskah aku mati agar ayah puas?" Tanyanya lirih._

 _"Puas? Puas katamu? Kau berkata seolah-olah akulah yang salah disini. Benarkan dugaanku, kau ini penjilat dan pemutar balik fakta yang handal. Bukan hanya membunuh tapi juga menghasut! Aku tak habis pikir kenapa iblis sepertimu bisa mendapatkan rupa seperti manusia. Lihat ini, wajahmu... wajahmu yang jelek ini sudah banyak menipu orang-orang!" Fugaku menarik kasar rahang Sasuke dan menghujatnya tanpa rasa iba._

 _"Apa yang kau lihat, hah? Ingin merencanakan pembalasan dendam padaku? Kau ingin mencelakaiku juga?"_

 _"Tidak, kenapa ayah menuduhku? Aku tidak memiliki niat seperti itu," Sanggah Sasuke._

 _"Aku tidak menuduh! Semuanya adalah fakta! Berhenti bersikap polos dan sok suci, aku tahu kebusukanmu! Aku tahu rencana licikmu! Dasar manusia sampah! Aku sangat jijik padamu!" Fugaku meludahi wajah Sasuke hingga membuat sang anak shock dan semakin terluka. Airmatanya kian deras, ia hanya menunduk berusaha menahan sayatan yang menusuk-nusuk ulu hatinya._

 _"Jangan lagi mengaku pada dunia luar kalau kau adalah putraku. Aku tidak pernah memiliki anak hina sepertimu. Keberadaanmu disini adalah suatu kesalahan. Tidak ada yang menginginkanmu. Menyedihkan sekali, kau hidup tanpa makna tapi masih berani menampakan dirimu padahal sudah tidak punya harga diri. Mungkin kau lebih hina dari pelacur diluar sana, lebih rendah dari kecoa, dan lebih menjijikan dari sampah."_

 _"Ah!" Jambakan ayahnya membuat wajah Sasuke mendongak paksa._

 _"Berkacalah... apa kau tidak pernah melihat rupamu dicermin?" Dihempaskannya kepala Sasuke kearah meja sampai terbentur. Selagi ia mengusap keningnya yang menghantam meja, Fugaku melemparkan sebuah cermin pada Sasuke. "Lihat? Lihat yang jelas!" Tangannya menyodorkan cermin persegi yang dilemparnya secara paksa diwajahnya. Sasuke semakin menangis deras. "Yang terpantul didalam sana adalah wujud makhluk yang paling menjijikan dimuka bumi. Sekali lagi kau menampakan wajahmu dihadapanku atau didepan kolega bisnisku, kubuat kau malu sampai tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang."_

 _Sebelum pergi, Fugaku meludahi wajah Sasuke lagi, kemudian benar-benar meninggalkan putranya yang mematung ditempat dengan perasaan hancur tak bersisa. Tangannya yang menggenggam kaca bergetar, isak tangisnya mulai terdengar, wajahnya dipenuhi airmata dan terdapat bekas ludah yang diberikan Fugaku 2 kali padanya. Ia enggan melihat tampangnya sendiri. Untuk apa melihat sesuatu yang dibilang ayahnya menjijikan dan sangat dibenci oleh beliau._

 _Sejak saat itulah Sasuke tidak pernah luput dari kacamata. Baginya wajah yang tersembunyi dibalik sana amat sangat menjijikan sampai-sampai orang yang melihatnya akan muak melihatnya. Tentu saja itu hanya ada didalam pikiran Sasuke saja. Menurutnya apa yang dikatakan Fugaku adalah kebenaran._

Tanpa terasa airmata Fugaku berlinang saat kenangan menyakitkan itu terlintas. Waktu itu dia sungguh keterlaluan. Bahkan sekarang dia merasa heran kenapa bisa berkata sekejam itu pada buah hatinya sendiri. Pandangannya teralih menatap Sasuke yang terlelap didadanya. Ia seketika tersenyum, mengusap airmatanya, kemudian mengecup pipi anaknya dengan penuh sesal.

"Kutunggu sejak tadi diruang makan, rupa-rupanya kalian malah enak-enakan tidur lagi," Itachi menginterupsi kegiatan Fugaku yang tengah memandangi wajah polos putra bungsunya. Ia lekas menoleh, entah sejak kapan putra sulungnya memasuki kamarnya ini lalu berdiri dibelakang tubuhnya yang saat ini tengah memunggungi letak pintu juga Itachi.

Sebelum menjawab, Fugaku tertawa kecil, ia mengecup pipi Sasuke lagi yang dihiasi rona merah tipis lalu memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap si sulung. "Wajah tidurnya benar-benar menggemaskan, aku jadi ingin melihatnya sebentar lagi."

Itachi mendengus dengan kedutan disudut bibir seolah menahan tawa. "Adikku memang sangat-sangat menggemaskan karna itulah aku begitu menyayanginya."

"Tapi dia ini sudah besar, apa tidak apa-apa kita masih memperebutkannya seperti anak kecil?"

"Yang kita bicarakan ini Sasuke, dia terlalu imut untuk dibilang anak remaja."

Keduanyapun akhirnya tertawa. Itachi ikut berbaring disisi lain ayahnya diatas kasur, dan membiarkan Sasuke tidur ditengah-tengah keduanya dengan ekspresi yang kian lelap dan nyaman. Itachi tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mencium pipi chubby yang tampak merona itu. Napas hangat teratur dari Sasuke sempat menerpa hidungnya, dan hal itu melebarkan senyum lembut khas seorang kakak.

Apa sekarang kau bahagia, Sasuke? Rasanya baru kemarin aku melihatmu menangis kesakitan, merasa tersiksa hidup ditengah-tengah kami sampai kau rela mengorbankan dirimu hanya untuk membiarkan kami bahagia tanpamu.

Kau salah otouto, justru kalau kau tidak ada, aku takkan bisa menjadi seorang kakak yang berbahagia seperti sekarang. Rasanya seperti mimpi saja melihatmu tersenyum semanis ini didalam tidurmu.

"Sebentar lagi Sasuke ulang tahun kan? Bagaimana kalau kita berikan dia kejutan dihari jadinya nanti?" Usul Itachi. Fugaku mengangguk antusias. Dia sangat setuju, karena selama Sasuke hidup dia tidak pernah merayakan ulang tahun, dan setiap dihari lahirnya Fugaku malah menyiksanya dengan kejam. Karena pada dihari itulah istri tercintanya meregang nyawa untuk melahirkan Sasuke.

"Ide yang bagus. Ayah setuju sekali. Tapi... jangan bicarakan disini nanti dia dengar, Itachi." Suara Fugaku memelan seiring dengan kekehan geli si sulung.

"Tenang saja. Aku sangat tahu kebiasaan Sasuke saat tidur. Ketika dia terlelap sangat pulas sekali jadi tidak mungkin dia dengar." Dikecupnya pangkal hidung sang adik tercinta, disusul ciuman-ciuman gemas lainnya.

"Yah baiklah... Kita rencanakan nanti bersama kakek dan pamanmu juga Shisui." Itachi mengangguk menyetujui saran ayahnya barusan. Dipandanginya lagi wajah lugu Sasuke ketika tidur. Itachi meringis dalam hati. Bagaimana mungkin bisa ada remaja yang hampir berusia 16 tahun seimut ini? Sasuke terlalu manis untuk remaja seusianya. Ditambah adiknya adalah laki-laki.

Sebuah cubitan kecil dihadiahi oleh Itachi. Sasuke menggeliat dalam tidurnya lalu mengubah posisinya menjadi terlentang, menjadikannya objek perhatian ayah sekaligus kakaknya.

Itachi mendekatkan dirinya lalu berbisik lembut ditelinga Sasuke. "Waktunya untuk bersiap-siap pergi kesekolah, Sasuke."

.

.

 **Fin**

Jadinya malah kebanyakan flashback ya? Hahaha... Soalnya nagi bingung sih mau buat kaya gimana soalnya ini kan side story :p


End file.
